1. Field
Embodiments relate to a dust inflow sensing unit of a robot cleaner which improves a dust sensing capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomously traveling robot is an apparatus which performs a designated task while traveling in an arbitrary region without manipulation of a user. The robot may perform considerably autonomous traveling, and such autonomous traveling may be achieved in various methods. For example, the robot may travel in an arbitrary region along a predetermined route, or may travel in the arbitrary region without the predetermined route.
A robot cleaner is an apparatus which cleans a floor while traveling in a region to be cleaned without manipulation of a user. In more detail, the robot cleaner is used in vacuum-cleaning and scrubbing at homes. Here, dust means soil particles, dirt, powder particles, debris and other dust particles which are collectable by vacuum cleaners or automatic or semi-automatic cleaning apparatuses.